vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Guwimith
Administration Whilst Guwimith is technically a part of the Federal Republic of Whiland, it is an autonomous area, with full self government. The defence of Guwimith is managed by the Federal Republic of Whiland. The Guwimithian Legion is the primary military force on Guwimith, made up of natives of Guwimith. Several squads of Whilandian airmen are located throughout the island, to take care of air defences. Ships of friendly navies may use Guwimith as a port of call, if permission is applied for and granted. Guwimith is beginning to be patrolled by the Coast Guard of the Federal Republic of Whiland, taking over from the Federal Republic of Whiland Navy. Foreign affairs are also handled by the Federal Republic of Whiland, though permission has been granted to have 'Guwimith Offices' in each Whilandian Embassy to handle Guwimithan affairs. Both the Federal Republic of Whiland and Guwimith have agreed that consular offices be welcome in Guwimith City for foreign nationals. Government Guwimith operates under a proportional representation system, with elections to be held soon. The cooperative spirit of the people of Guwimith ensures that domestic politics is relatively quiet, and with little incident. Administrative Divisions In the political sense, Guwimith is not divided into any administrative divisions, with all governmental power given to the Autonomous Government. Political Parties Yup. They've got 'em! History The island of Guwimith has been populated for thousands of years, but was only settled by the now majority Guwimithian people between 400 and 200 BP. After this time, a small set of kingdoms arose that would eventually become the Empire. The Plague The plague was loosed in Ptica around 22bp, quickly migrating to the UtaniEmpire and spreading north and west, decimated the populations of the mainland neighbours of Guwimith, and causing the collapse of several powerful kingdoms and empires, not least the Utani Empire. Yet, through a policy of strict isolation, the island population was relatively untouched. With this strategic advantage, and the continent now riven by war, rebellion and piracy, the Guwimithian kingdom offered its own troops to the needy mainlanders. Slowly, these troops tightened the noose and subjugated the mainland peoples through treachery, deals and, occasionally, outright military superiority. With an empire emerging, the king was declared an Emperor, and later a scion of heaven and the bearer of the mandate of heaven, a god. The Tsarist Theocracy of Guwimith, also known as the Guwimithian Empire, was born. A Brief Modern History The island of Guwimith was formerly the seat of power for the Czarist Theocracy of Guwimith, which also governed the region on the Old Continent known as The Dependencies. An isolationist Kingdom, led by Czar Dusko I, Guwimith very much kept to itself, leaving 'The Dependencies' very much to their own devices, leaving them very impoverished, with what riches there were in the hands of several cartels of wealthy landowners. These cartels organised to protect their interests, forming an isolationist militia when an agreement was struck between the Federal Republic of Whiland and Kingdom of Eastern Zartania with the Guwimithian Czar to drill for oil in the Guwimith Strait. Warfare and International Intervention In an unprovoked attack, several hundred unarmed Whilandians and Zartanians were killed by the Isolationist Militias with several people taken hostage. After the Czar and his staff refused to take any action after an outcry from Whiland and Eastern Zartania, the Federal Republic of Whiland and Kingdom of Eastern Zartania moved in to shut the Militias down. After the military intervention the people of Guwimith and The Dependencies demanded civillian rule. Guwimith split into 4 parts, in elections conducted by the Federal Republic of Whiland, observed by the ANNV, and UPRMI. The 3 parts of The Dependencies chose independence, while Guwimith Island chose union with the Federal Republic of Whiland after problems on The Dependencies, and the fear of new prosperity being threatened. Modern Guwimith Guwimith is a city of ports and commerce, with ports on the east coast of the island created under Czarist administration. Duckport and Oliveport being the oldest places of transit between the island and The Dependencies. Manaar is a newly created port for the purpose of oil transfer, with Smithport and Q'Leistport emerging as a result of the intervention. Smithport was named after the Angliyaan President, Alex Smith, who's troops played an important role in the intervention, learning many valuable tactics in amphibious operations. Q'Leistport was named after the King of the Kingdom of Eastern Zartania by the Guwimithian people in a show of thanks to the King for his assistance in liberation. Guwimith City is the captial of Guwimith, and was the capital of the Union of Guwimith and The Dependencies, and is a central point between ports. Brazehkev and Uyenguyen are rapidly expanding areas that still hold firm to Guwimithian culture. Despite some claims, the Czar of Guwimith remains "semi-missing". He is located on one of the islands of Guwimith, but wishes to remain a private citizen, his privacy and anonymity secured by a special unit of Whilandic special police. The Government of the Autonomous Republic of Guwimith respects his wishes, and has adopted a "Live and let live" policy. The Czar never left Guwimith, choosing to move into self-imposed exile when it became obvious that he was unable to control the militias. He is now a private citizen, and collects a government pension. His former Prime Minister, Lord Homju is leading a similar life elsewhere on the islands. The island has a tenuous relationship with its neighbours, all of which it ruled until 299ap in an exploitative manner unappreciated by the populations of those countries. Consequently, any communication it has with its neighbours is through Whiland. Trade with its neighbours has been with ships going via Whiland to achieve the trade. Consequently, Guwimith is something of an alienated and insular state. However, the invasion by the Burovian Realm of Whiland and the consequential withdrawal of thousands of Whilandic troops, mostly of Chungese ethnicity, prompted tacit threats by politicians in Utania against the island's integrity. Since that time, the island's politicians, media and population have engaged in a long series of running debates as to the autonomous island's longer-term future, not least the topic of whether to raise a local defense force. Geography Guwmimith is an island located off the south-east coast of Eras. Rising in elevation in the centre, it has a mountain range running through its centre owing to its sitting on the Guwimithian fault line that formed the island and the the mountains of Rovens. Demographics An estimated 37,850,000 people live in Guwimith, increasingly in large coastal cities. National Symbols The flag of Guwimith has been modernised over blah blah blah... Economy Guwimith's principal exports are oil, and products from the farming and fishing sector. The growth and export of olives, fish and duck related products were a strong aspect of the old Guwimithian economy, and still remain significant commodities today. Culture They like ducks... Languages Guwimithian. Religion With the invasion that ended the Guwimithian Empire, the Czar formally announced his resignation and abolition of the Czar position, as well as renounced any claims to his having any god-like status. With this, the Imperial religion of Guwimith was spontaneously abolished, and freedom of religion quickly enshrined into the autonomous island's constitution. This has caused a great deal of social discord amongst the island's population, the religion they were forced to practice no longer extant. For example, priests employed to facilitate the cult went from revered to reviled, representatives of an abusive system. The social status of many families that had Imperial or religious ties plummeted precipitously. Naturally deferential and polite, anger, much less violence, was rarely displayed, yet the religion's spontaneous disappearance caused deep ruptures in the social harmony of Guwimithian society, with most ill-prepared for the freedoms they were now endowed with while having nothing to fall-back onto. Psychologists have reported a higher degree disconsolate individuals, though many have embraced the autonomous island's new work ethic as a near-religion. While some have continued remnant practices of the Imperial cult that do not involve the Emperor or have embraced a simple spiritualism, while others have embraced reconstructed aspects of the pre-Theocracy proto-religion, and still others are embracing other non-indigenous religions, a great number of Guwimithians have abandoned religion altogether. The topic of religion is of such sensitivity in Guwimith that pollsters, much less the official census, simply do not ask. See also Official Website Category:Nations Category:Subnational entities